Silêncio Eloqüente
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Fanfiction participante do 'Torneio Literário de Fanfictions “Read my mind” ', organizado por Uchiha.krsty. Baseada no trecho : Um pulso quebrado; Casal: Neji e Tenten.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Paris. Tenten, professora de Química. Neji, renomado artista plástico. Caos urbano. Um quase acidente e um pulso quebrado. Apenas um dia para fazer a diferença.**

**Destino ou Coincidência? Façam suas apostas!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Silêncio Eloqüente**

**Por Uchiha Yuuki**

O sol despertava novamente na cidade luz. Era mais uma tentativa frustrada deste se reconhecer onipresente para aqueles que recomeçavam uma árdua jornada de trabalho.

Enquanto os raios espreitavam-se entre as cortinas e iluminavam todo o ambiente, seus olhos abriam lentamente dando passagem à claridade enquanto os finos dedos percorriam entre as dobras do lençol até achar aquele que a despertou.

- Maldito despertador... – balbuciou enquanto espreguiçava-se – A noite voa com esse horário de verão.

Se dirigiu ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, enxaguou o rosto e preparou o chuveiro. A simples ação de se esticar para mudar a temperatura da água já estava inclusa em seus rápidos e instintivos alongamentos matinais.

Passado cinco minutos, já se encontrava pronta para mais um dia de trabalho, com café da manhã tomado, cabelos penteados, scarpin calçado, todas as janelas e portas do apartamento fechadas, chaves e pastas sobre a mesa.

Correu até o quarto após um lapso de memória ao sair do apartamento, e pegou a nécessaire que havia esquecido sobre a cama.

Enquanto aguardava o elevador, seus olhos corriam diversas vezes a procura do relógio em seu pulso num gesto de impaciência. Por fim, a máquina chegou ao sétimo andar.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia senhorita! O tempo está muito bonito essa manhã, não acha? –

- Sem sombra de dúvidas! Aposto que ela vai adorar o passeio – respondeu fazendo menção ao senhor que carregava sua cadelinha no colo – Tenha um bom dia, senhor! – e acelerou o passo assim que o elevador chegou ao térreo.

- Igualmente minha jovem! Tenha um bom dia de trabalho!- e acenou para aquela que já havia saído do prédio.

As ruas parisienses se encontravam uma loucura às sete horas da manhã de quarta-feira. Pessoas passavam apressadas umas pelas outras sem ao menos se notarem; horas falavam ao celular, horas faziam sinais para algum táxi que se aproximava, assim como carregavam bolsas de todas os tamanhos e formas fazendo jus à fama de capital da moda.

Quando um feliz motorista atendeu ao seu sinal, sentou e relaxou por meros vinte minutos até chegar ao trabalho.

Aquele que tentava provar sua presença em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo, também raiou em outro cômodo não tão longe dali.

- Bom dia! Estamos telefonando para informá-lo de que são 6:45h em Paris – comunicou a gravação do outro lado da linha.

Pousou o fone no gancho e se sentou na cama, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregou os olhos, respirou fundo e levantou tão rápido como despertara com a ligação. Dirigiu-se até a sala, posicionou sua esteira de Yoga no centro do ambiente decorado com artesanato em bambu e pôs-se na posição de lótus enquanto o incenso queimava.

Passados quinze minutos de meditação, seus olhos perolados percorreram pela habitação como se estivesse à procura de algo. Não encontrando aquilo que procurava, foi até o jardim da casa, pegou a toalha no varal e quando caminhava pra tomar banho, o encontrou.

- Bom dia, garoto! Vigiou a casa direitinho? – e afagou a cabeça do canino – Bom garoto! Vou tomar banho e já preparo nosso café.

Em alguns instantes, já se encontrava na cozinha e pronto para pegar o carro. Não que fosse apenas mais uma pessoa que seguisse rotinas ao preparar o café para si e o cachorro, mas desde que o ganhou de uma prima que mora no Japão, a proximidade com o Mastim acabou se tornando um hábito, afinal de contas, até mesmo para alguém que lida com a criatividade, não é fácil ficar sem companhia.

Ele e o animal entraram no carro e rumaram para a galeria onde o moreno trabalhava. O trânsito estava caótico, na realidade, um tanto atípico, já que as rodovias francesas podem até ser movimentadas, mas nunca congestionadas por muito tempo.

Quem dera que tudo fosse fácil como se imagina, aliás, quem é que pode garantir que um dia seria tão tranqüilo quanto o anterior?

Não apenas o moreno, mas a maioria dos motoristas saiu do carro pra ver o que havia feito o trânsito parar.

Com ambulâncias que passavam em alta velocidade pelo acostamento, o máximo que poderiam deduzir é que algum acidente grave ocorrera.

- Benji! Volta aqui! – por um momento de distração, o moreno esqueceu a porta aberta e o cachorro saiu correndo.

A jovem que pretendia chegar ao trabalho em vinte minutos estava levando mais tempo que o normal, e conseqüentemente, o ato de esperar o desenrolar no trânsito a fez pestanejar. Porém, não o suficiente para cair no sono.

- O que diabos esse cachorro está fazendo no meio da via? – questionou internamente

- Senhorita! Aonde vai? As ambulâncias estão em alta velocidade! Senhorita!

Mal acabara de escutar e essa se lançou em direção ao animal que estava estático no meio da rua no momento em que uma das ambulâncias corria naquela direção. O tempo que tivera para abrir a porta do táxi e correr em direção ao animal foi suficiente para ambos rolarem não muito longe do carro que tentava em vão frear.

- Enfim, salvos totó! – bradou a garota

-Senhorita, está tudo bem?

- Benji! O que foi que você fez?

- Sim, estou bem. E você deve ser o irresponsável dono do totó!

- Senhorita, venha! Vamos ao hospital! – insistiu o motorista do táxi

- Eu não sou irresponsável! Eu apenas me distraí por alguns instantes! E ele não se chama totó.

- Não senhor, eu estou bem! – falava tentando esconder uma das mãos atrás das costas.

- Distração fora de hora!

-Senhorita! Por favor!

- Quem é você pra dizer o que devo ou não fazer?

- Calados! Os dois! – replicou involuntariamente – Desculpem-me pelo estresse, mas está tudo bem, não se preocupe senhor! Vou ficar por aqui mesmo, já estou perto do serviço. Quanto foi a corrida?

- 25 Euros

-Aqui está – disse o moreno

- Mas o que você está fazendo?

- Estou tentando pedir desculpas pela minha indisplicência.

- Obrigado moço! Cuide bem da moça! – e voltou ao táxi

- Ele já foi embora, não precisa mais esconder essa mão.

- Mas...

- Venha, meu carro ficou parado mais à frente. Vou te levar ao hospital.

Levando em conta que o começo não foi muito bom, resolveu ceder à boa vontade do moreno que insistia em lhe ajudar.

- Me desculpa se fui grossa – ela começou

- Não se preocupe, eu também não fui dos mais educados. Hyuuga Neji a sua disposição.

- Mitsashi Tenten

- Não quero desanimar ninguém Tenten, mas acho que temos aqui um pulso quebrado.

- Você é médico?

- Não, na verdade sou artista plástico e pelos anos de profissão, já tive acidentes o suficiente pra reconhecer qualquer anomalia na região.

- Entendo.

- E você? O que faz?

- Sou professora de química.

- Desculpa a pergunta, mas o que fez com que arriscasse a vida pra salvar o Benji?

-...

- Tenten, eu ainda não aprendi a ler mentes...

- Ah! Desculpa! É que sua pergunta me fez lembrar de algumas coisas

- Espero que boas lembranças – e sorriu pela primeira vez na presença da morena

- Podemos dizer que sim. Olha! Chegamos! – esperou que ele parasse o carro em frente ao hospital para saltar – Muito obrigada pela carona! Então, acho que é aqui que nos despedimos, tchau!

- Ei, ei,ei! Aonde pensa que vai sozinha?

- No hospital, mais especificamente, na sessão de raio-X, certo? É isso o que uma pessoa que fratura o pulso tem que fazer, não é?

- Eu sei aonde você tem que ir, mas não quero que vá sozinha. Afinal, a culpa foi minha. – falava enquanto caminhavam lado a lado em direção ao balcão de atendimentos

- Ah que isso!

- Senhor Hyuuga! Seja bem-vindo! – lhe dirigiu uma das atendentes

- Bom dia, a Haruno se encontra?

- Sim, ela irá atendê-lo em alguns instantes.

- Na verdade, a consulta é para a minha amiga, Mitsashi Tenten.

- Bom dia, senhorita. Se não se incomodar, vou precisar fazer sua ficha, ok?

- Certo

Após completar a ficha do hospital, ambos foram para a sala de espera.

- Pelo visto, você é muito influente Hyuuga.

- A doutora é casada com um de meus clientes, Uchiha Sasuke.

- Uchiha quem?

- Sasuke

- Mas...Ele é o reitor da faculdade onde trabalho!

- E há quem diga que coincidências não existam...- lhe respondeu

- Senhorita Mitsashi Tenten?

Dentro da sala

- Neji! Que bom te ver!

- Igualmente Sakura

- Que bons ventos o trazem aqui?

- Um pulso quebrado - e apontou para o pulso da morena

- Por favor, Tenten, me acompanhe – pediu Sakura

Após deixar Tenten aos cuidados de um enfermeiro, Sakura a deixou sozinha e retornou à sala.

- Neji, somos amigos há tempos e acredito que podemos ser francos um com o outro. Essa moça é muito bonita, vocês estão saindo há muito tempo?

- Huahuauhhauhuahua...Não, não. Foi apenas um acidente. – respondeu sem poder conter o riso.

- Como?

- Agora a pouco teve um acidente na via principal, e trânsito parado, e carros parados, então, resolvi sair do carro pra ver o que tinha acontecido. Uma péssima escolha, já que foi o tempo suficiente pro Benji sair correndo do carro. Por sorte, a Mitsashi saiu de sabe Deus onde e o salvou.

- Boa moça, bom coração...E pelo que Sasuke fala, é também muito competente e esforçada.

- Espera...Você a ...?

- Apenas de vista, mas ela não sabe. – o cortou antes que terminasse a frase – E prefiro que continue assim, já que coincidentemente sou esposa do reitor de onde ela trabalha, tenho que manter a descrição. E se fosse você, não deixaria essa oportunidade escorrer por entre os dedos.

- O que você...?

- Com licença doutora, posso entrar?

- Claro Tenten! Pegou a radiografia?

- Aqui - e a entregou

- Qual a sua profissão? – Sakura a perguntou

- Sou professora de química

- Me acompanhe

Após meia hora de espera do Hyuuga, as duas mulheres retornaram. Porém a morena estava com um dos pulsos imobilizados

- Aqui está o seu pedido de licença

- Meu o que?

- Seu pedido de 30 dias de licença

- Mas...Mas...Eu trabalho!

- Sinto muito Tenten, mas é necessário.

- Mas o que é que vou fazer nesses dias? Química é a minha vida!

- Tenho certeza que o Neji vai adorar te mostrar a sua nova galeria. Leve-a Neji!

- Obrigada doutora – respondeu, percebendo que seus argumentos não eram suficientes – Tenha um bom dia de trabalho.

- Tchau Tenten e boa sorte! Neji volte mais vezes!- e acenou para ambos quando estavam longe -E pode trazer a Tenten também, gostei muito dela!

Enquanto caminhavam para o carro, não trocaram muitas palavras, ele apenas ouviu alguns resmungos como: miserável, química, pulso, segregação de partículas, idiota e coisas afins, entretanto, torcia internamente para que o primeiro e o último não tivessem sido em relação a ele.

- Neji, acho que finalmente nos despedimos...

- Mas eu ia te levar até a minha galeria

- Você tem consciência de que ainda é um estranho e que eu posso estar desconfiando que você pode tentar me seqüestrar, assaltar ou algo do gênero?

- Como é que é?

- Preciso passar na empresa que patrocina um projeto que eu tenho em parceria com a faculdade– falou exaltada sem parar pra respirar- Nesse estado...Só posso me conformar em cancelar reuniões e me reorganizar. Mas se não for atrapalhar seu itinerário, aceito uma carona até a empresa!

- Desculpa, atrapalhei toda sua vida – falou assim que ambos já estavam dentro do carro.

- Não se preocupe com isso, tudo por esse garotão aqui! Não é Benji? – e ela puxou uma das orelhas do cachorro

- Ei! Ele não gosta que puxem a orelha dele!

- Ele não reclamou!

- Ah não? Então vou puxar a sua orelha pra ver se dói.

- Você não ousaria – mal terminara de falar - Ai! Acho que vou voltar à idéia de que você é um psicopata e que está tentando me seqüestrar!

- Acho que agora vou ter que concordar – e riu

Por alguns minutos, se esqueceram de compromissos, problemas e pulsos. Naquele momento Paris caminhava em lentidão Astronáutica; o tempo parou, as luzes não passavam de borrões, os carros eram silenciosos e o único ruído capaz de quebrar esse silêncio era a risada de duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer. Nem a distância incapaz de definir de quem era cada respiração trocada conseguiu despertá-los do transe. Ao menos, era o que aparentava.

- Pensando bem, até que você tem razão – começou o Hyuuga sem se afastar da morena.

- Como assim? – não agüentando a proximidade, começou a ruborizar.

- Talvez eu seja um ladrão - Sem esperar pergunta ou até mesmo uma resposta mal criada, deu a distância por encerrada.

Não pôde deixar de notar o desconcerto da morena ao sentir seus lábios junto ao dele.

Durante todo seu crescimento foi uma pessoa extremamente polida, um exemplar cavalheiro com todos que cruzavam seu caminho, mas dessa vez, e só dessa vez, desejou que tudo ao redor fosse para o inferno, não lhe interessava saber se era comprometida ou não. A consciência de que o amanhã é imprevisível foi suficiente para saber que tomar aqueles lábios para si era o que precisava. Apenas o faria.

Mordiscou e saboreou lentamente cada pedaço dos lábios daquela mulher na ânsia desesperada de descobrir qual gosto tinha.

- Acho que agora você pode fazer queixa na polícia – falou sem conter o riso e tornando a situação um tanto descontraída.

- Eu quero conhecer sua galeria – foi o que falou sem levantar os olhos para ele

- E a empresa?

- Eu tenho trinta dias para resolver isso – e sorriu timidamente, o que passaria despercebido por qualquer um menos ele.

- Então, vamos. Só espero que seu namorado não fique com ciúmes

- Não tenho namorado – e ele entendeu que não havia porque insistir nesse assunto.

Por alguns instantes, o silêncio reinou no carro, mas não da maneira insuportával como todos esperam. O silêncio entre ambos era mais do que uma conversa educada, era resposta pra tudo. Era eloqüente.

- Como você agüentou a dor com tanta tranqüilidade? – tomou a iniciativa, tentando dar voz ao seu silêncio.

- Aprendi que o mundo não é e nunca será perfeito. Basta ter força de vontade e ele se torna agradável.

- Admirável – balbuciou enquanto estacionava o carro

- O que?

- O fato de você não se abater por coisas físicas. Até que pra uma moça rebelde que anda por aí tentando se matar para salvar a vida de animais indefesos, você tem muita fibra – falou enquanto tentava ao máximo não se prender aos olhos dela.

- Faz parte do meu trabalho – ironizou - Chegamos?

- Sim

Ao entrarem na galeria, ele não pôde deixar de notar a surpresa estampada na face feminina. Até esperava que ela pudesse gostar, mas não tanto, já que ainda estava em fase de construção.

- Gostou? – perguntou enquanto entravam no local

- É maravilhoso! Você criou um mundo paralelo...Olha isso! É lindo!

- A Sakura tinha razão quando disse que você ia gostar

- Espera, é você!

- É...Até o momento, eu sou eu.

- Não! É você! Me ajuda aqui! – e pegou a bolsa pra que ele ajudasse a tirar um recorte de jornal – É você o expositor da reportagem

- Ah sim! Esse sou eu mesmo! Quem diria que alguém leria essa matéria!

- Como assim? Eu sou química! E é quimicamente impossível que eu não lesse isso! Você equilibrou réplicas de 101 estruturas químicas em um trapézio! Como alguém não se surpreenderia?

- Você acredita em coincidências? – e a cada passo que dava em sua direção, ela recuava dois.

- Talvez – ela respondeu, vendo que não havia mais espaço entre suas costas e uma parede.

- Sabe, uma vez Shakespeare escreveu:

_"Nossas dúvidas são traidoras e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar se não fosse o medo de tentar"._

- Onde quer chegar?

- Seja coincidência, fato ou destino, não tenho dúvida de que preciso ficar perto de você – falou por fim em seu ouvido, causando uma onda de arrepios no corpo a sua frente.

- Não é certo, nos conhecemos hoje... – e amaldiçoava a si mesmo por não controlar a respiração acalerada

- Tenten, esquece a razão, por favor...

Qualquer palavra proferida seria descartável. A mão que estava livre de imobilizações passou entre os longos fios de cabelo do moreno e puxou seu pescoço na busca pelos lábios que não paravam de lhe provocar. Ele era quente.

Quando deu por si, seu corpo era pressionado contra a parede e seu pescoço se tornou um quadro em branco prestes a ser pintado pelo artista. As mãos se moviam em um ato de desespero, e em poucos segundos ambos estavam seminus.

Apoiando cada mão da morena na parede com o cuidado de não machucar seu pulso, afastou seu corpo do dela e a olhou por inteiro.

- Você ta me deixando embaraçada – sussurrou, e mais uma vez sem olhar para os orbes perolados.

- Por que você não me encara?

- Eu quero, mas tenho vergonha...

Sem responder, as mãos que seguravam as suas, foram contornando cada pedaço do braço feminino até chegar aos seios. Retirou o sutiã e se embriagou com o que viu.

- São tão delicados – e antes que ela dissesse algo, os tocou e beijou como se fossem desmanchar a cada ato seu. Eram puros.

- Neji! – exclamou em seu quase ápice de prazer – quero ser sua – falou entre sussurros com o fôlego que lhe restara.

Entendendo que ela o queria tanto quando ele, ainda a prendia contra a parede, até surpreendê-la quando segurou firme uma de suas coxas e a suspendeu na altura do quadril. Ela temeu. Consciente da escolha feita, passou os braços pelo pescoço do moreno e se entregou. Era com ele que queria passar aquela tarde, aquela noite, ou todo e qualquer tempo que pudesse aproveitar antes que acordasse e visse que tudo não passou de um sonho.

Encontravam-se nus, suados e ofegantes sobre uma poltrona. Ele, recostado e com a cintura envolta por um par de pernas. Ela, sentada sobre seu colo, brincava com alguns fios de cabelo dele que caiam perto de seu rosto e o encarou pela primeira vez. Ambos sorriam.

- Tudo por causa de um pulso quebrado – ela disse

- Ainda duvida que possa ser coincidência?

- Não. Agora, acredito naquilo que podemos fazer.

- Por que? Achava que fosse um fruto de sua imaginação? Um sonho?

- Não – e mentiu pela primeira vez - mas acredito que você saiba ler mentes

- E o que você vai fazer em relação a isso?

- Não sei

- Quer dizer que depois de fazer amor em uma famosa galeria de artes, você ainda não sabe o que quer fazer?

- Você disse: "amor"?

- Sim. Amor.

- Quer conhecer meu apartamento?

- Por que não me contou que também lia mentes? – e riu.

* * *

**N.a.:**

Desculpa people, mas meu vício por Neji e Tenten é irremediável!

Sei que a fic ficou um tanto clichê, mas eu sempre quis saber como seria se a Tenten vivesse uma aventura amorosa! Acredito que as vezes precisamos cometer algumas loucuras (saudáveis) para nos sentirmos vivos.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Bjos e sayonara!

**Uchiha Yuuki**


End file.
